Everything's Ducky
by jtbwriter
Summary: A "What If?" about AbbyDucky-What's right before you all the time? All Comments-Constructive Criticisms-Reviews Welcome-Thanks to CharmedAngel4 for spotting a dead giveaway to another fave fanfic! Epilogue Reposted-Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Everything's Ducky  
  
An Navy NCIS story-dedicated to my best friend MB-who dared me to write

this-and those who said "write something based on something people actually watch!"

(People do watch "Simon & Simon"-only in syndication-so there!)  
  
(All characters belong to the king of action dramas, Donald Bellesario  
  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. I promise to put them  
  
back safe and sound!)   
  
Abby sat, staring at the computer screen, not seeing the report in front of her. Her thoughts,  
what were left of them after 14 Red Bulls, kept racing back and forth.  
  
All she could see was his face, not sad, but resigned.

How could she have been so blind, so ignorant of all the signs, oh what the heck, of what was  
right in front of her.   
  
She was only playing with McGee, she thought he was fun, even someone she felt was worth   
sharing her hidden and not-so-hidden passions with. When Gibbs angrily demanded action and  
all but accused them of using the search for Ari as an excuse for "playing house", she had felt  
a thrill of, of something.  
  
But not what she wanted, not really. Now, oh boy, now she hoped it wasn't too late to make amends with the one she did want. So he was older than her, he had the youngest heart of anyone, even McGee, that she knew.  
  
And music, damn, the man let her play even the most metal with never a complaint, save too high an amplification. "Ah, a purist!" she had snickered, and he had tossed a smile at her.  
  
Abby decided she had to see if he really wanted her, no matter what the chance of screwing it up was.  
  
She had to know, was Ducky in love with her?  
  
Ducky was just closing up Autopsy when Abby found him. He smiled at her, "Abby, I'm off   
to a hot bath and something cold. And you?"  
  
"Um, home, listen, Ducky, if I ask you something and you're not good with it, you can tell me,   
right? Cause I don't know but I have to know 'cause I ..really.." Damn, this wasn't coming out   
right, she decided.  
  
"What is it, Abby? I promise to tell you if I'm uncomfortable." He gave her a searching look,   
then real concern replaced it as she found herself comtemplating the floor.  
  
"I, Ducky, I really like you, no that's not what I mean, I mean, you're important to me, like,   
you know me and I don't fit but you still do, oh..." she took a deep breath and looked up.  
  
Ducky was gazing at her, a puzzled expression on his face, then it slowly turned to one of   
tenderness. "Abigail, if you're telling me you care about me, thank you. You are one of   
the dearest people I know. You make me feel young."  
  
"Oh, that's not what I, I do care about you, but not like that! And what do you mean, feel   
young, you have more life in you than guys half your age!" Abby felt like laughing and   
crying all at once, why couldn't she say she what she meant?  
  
"Abby, dear, I understand what you are saying, and I appreciate it. But, believe that I   
have your best interests at heart when I tell you that you deserve someone else, like   
McGee. He'll go far, that young man. A little wet behind the ears, maybe, but..."  
  
She interrupted him, unable to control herself. "Ducky, don't say that, he's a control   
freak, he has to know where everything's going to go, and what I mean and how I'm   
going to feel tomorrow, and, he doesn't like me the way I am, he wants something else."  
  
Suddenly it came to her, and she knelt down and took his hand, " But you , you   
accept me, the clothes, the music, the way I act. Gibbs once told me I hang around you   
too much, well, I want to." Abby took a deep breath, then looking up at his face,   
blurted out "I love you, life's too short not to tell the people you care about how you feel!"  
  
She saw tears in his eyes, "Abby, you've made me very happy. Maybe I'm being too   
cautious, but...." The older man suddenly leaned over and kissed her, then pulled her   
up to him and embracing her, kissed her again with feeling.  
  
Surprised, Abby pulled back, breathless. "Ducky, I knew it!" Out of breath, the   
older man beamed at her, then cupping her face in his hand, told her "Yes my dear,   
I never dreamed I'd have these feelings again, but there you are. You are right,   
life is for the living, and that's what I'm going to do!"  
  
Abruptly he tensed, and she realized the elevator was coming down. Releasing her,   
he busied himself putting his coat on while she fiddled with her jacket. As the doors   
opened, Gibbs came out, then seeing the two of them, jovially said "I thought you two   
would burn the midnight oil, time to go home!"  
  
"Why, thank you, Jethro, such a nice thing to do to get the elevator for Abby and I!"   
Ducky told him, hustling Abby into the lift. As Gibbs through habit looked in to see   
everything was locked up in the lab, Abby pushed the "closed" button.  
  
As the NCIS agent turned around, he was surprised to see the elevator doors closing,   
but not before Ducky's voice floated out. "We'll send it back down for you, Jethro,   
Good Night!"  
  
Grinning, Gibbs watched it ascend, then shook his head.  
  
"About time, you two!"


	2. Chapter 2

Everything's Ducky  
  
An Navy NCIS story  
  
(All characters belong to the king of action dramas, Donald Bellesario  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. I promise to put them  
back safe and sound!) Ok-thanks to popular request (ok-a few outright demands!) the adventures of Abby and Ducky continue. Thanks to MB for her encouragement-here goes!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Laughing until her sides hurt, Abby raced out of the elevator hand in hand with Ducky, then waited as he sent the lift down to pick up Gibbs.  
  
"That was priceless, I wish I'd seen his face, Ducky!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath. The good doctor grinned and shook his head. "Jethro will deliver payback, you can be sure of that, yet somehow, I think he already knows how I feel."  
  
The laughter died out of Abby's eyes, replaced by the joy of what his words said; "how I feel."  
  
"Ducky, how do you feel?" she asked, afraid he might think twice, or let go of her hand, or..  
  
Bringing his free hand to her face, he gently touched her cheek, then leaned toward her and kissed her passionately.  
  
Once before Abby had compared a good kiss to the explosion of a firework or a really good metal song.  
  
This was nothing like that; this was beyond anything, music, words, the works!  
  
Suddenly they both realized where they were, a secured, camera ridden parking structure. Letting go of her only to cup her arm with his hand, Ducky walked Abby to her car. As she got in, he held the door, then made sure she was buckled in before he closed it. A warm feeling stretched to her toes; he had always reminded her to button her coat or chided her for drinking so much caffeine. She'd never take his watching over her for granted again.  
  
"Good night Abby, sweet dreams." Abby grinned at his choice of words. "Ducky, you'll never know how sweet they'll be. I was afraid I'd lost the chance to tell you what you do to me when I saw that look on your face last night."  
  
"My dear, what you saw was my accepting what I thought was going to happen. I should never underestimate what fate can do." he smiled.  
  
"Well Ducky, here's what I can do." Abby reached for him thru her open window and kissed him, opening her mouth to his and breathing in his minty taste. Savoring his kiss, she opened her eyes, and saw a look of happiness on his face.  
  
"Abby, I'll walk away now, if I don't I shan't be responsible for myself. I'll see you tomorrow." he said quietly, a glint in his eyes.  
  
"I'll be here." she replied, for no reason suddenly shy. "Good night."  
  
As she backed up then waited to see him get into his sports car, she wondered, what was going to happen?  
  
And, oh my God, what about Rule 12?

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Everything's Ducky Part 3  
  
An Navy NCIS story  
  
(All characters belong to the king of action dramas, Donald Bellesario  
  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. I promise to put them  
  
back safe and sound!)  
  
Ok-begging and pleading do count for something! The adventures of Abby and Ducky continue.  
  
Spoilers-Bete Noir thru Reville  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Maybe Gibbs won't say anything, you know "Don't ask, don't tell." Abby was talking to herself as she entered her lab. "No, knowing him, he'll want to stick to the rules, heck, he is the rules around here."  
  
Putting down her purse and hanging up her black coat, she exchanged it for her lab jacket, then turned on her computer.  
  
Continuing her conversation with herself, she decided on a different tactic.  
  
"I know, I'm going to pretend nothing's changed, except, no I can't do that, McGee will think we're still an item, which we're not. As if!" she shook her head.  
  
"As if what, Abs?" DiNozzo came through the door bearing a large drink, which he set down on her desk.  
  
Staring at him as if he'd grown horns, Abby sputtered "What's that?"  
  
"The national debt, what do you think it looks like? Gibbs sent me down with that, though if you ask me, with you talking mental and all, I don't think Jolt on speed is the answer!" he shot back.  
  
"Sorry, Tony, I'm just, well, trying to cut back you know, but hey, I'll do without tomorrow!" she said, reaching for the drink and hoping DiNozzo would forget what he had heard.  
  
"All right, Abs, spill it, not your drink, but, you can tell me, I won't tell Kate. Did something happen between you and McGee, you know, like.." he wriggled his eyebrows.  
  
"Tony! I don't think so, not like I'd tell you anyway!" she snapped, then regretted her words at the expression of hurt on his face. "I'm sorry, Tony, I didn't mean it, well I did, but."  
  
"I get, you guys broke up, right?" he replied, sounding sincere. "I'm sorry, Abby, I won't make any jokes about the coffin and .."  
  
"And what, DiNozzo, what has she been saying? That I'm a joke, someone she can play with and then make fun of at work?" McGee stood in the doorway, red-faced with perceived humiliation.  
  
"No, I never said anything at all about us, and you weren't a joke, you're a nice guy, McGee, but.." he interrupted her, "But you'd rather be with DiNozzo, right? You and your Goth queen act, that'll play in the club scene, does it make it with him?"  
  
Picking up her drink from the desk as if to hand it to her, McGee instead threw it in her face, drenching her and her desk. Almost immediately he realized it was a mistake, the look of pain in her eyes told him he was dead wrong, or dead, if the scowl on DiNozzo's face was any indication.  
  
"Abby, I..." McGee fumbled, only for her to cut him off. "Save it, McGee, for someone who cares!" she retorted. Bolting from the room, she left two very unhappy agents standing over a puddle of soda.  
  
And one very distressed Dr. Mallard in the background.  
  
"Gentlemen." The one word froze any further conversation from DiNozzo and McGee, as Ducky came through the door.  
  
"Did I just see Abigail run out of here, drenched, because of one of you?"  
  
TBC? 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay-due to popular demand-more of Abby and Ducky-what next?

Thanks to my beta MB!

Chapter 4  
  
McGee looked at Tony, Tony stared back angrily at McGee. The silence was broken by a sudden bellow from the normally placid Dr. Mallard.  
  
"I asked you a question-which one of you just drenched Abigail!"  
  
Swallowing, the red faced McGee decided to face the music or sudden death, whichever came first.  
  
"I did, sir, I didn't mean it, I misunderstood, that is to say, I thought that Abby had told Tony that, well, I blew it, sir. I thought she was just playing with me, and I was hurt, and I .." he sputtered to a stop at the intensity of Ducky's look.  
  
"It was my fault, too, Duck, I was teasing Abs and she told me it was none of my business, so I thought she had broken up with McGee here. I had no idea McGee was listening, otherwise I wouldn't have razzed her." Tony owned up, hoping the good Doctor wouldn't tell Gibbs.  
  
"Quarreling like common schoolboys, then throwing a drink at the dear girl, I ought to teach both of you a lesson, now clean up this mess and try to salvage Abby's paperwork, now!" Ducky turned on his heel, then paused to shake his head at the two downcast agents.  
  
"She deserves better." he said aloud, then went out the door, leaving DiNozzo and McGee with open mouths.  
  
"If I didn't know better...." Tony paused thoughtfully, then caught sight of McGee's expression of shock. "All right, might as well start mopping up before either of them come back." he told the computer geek, then tossed him a roll of paper towels.  
  
The object of their conjecture sat in the staff lounge, trying to dry her hair with a kitchen towel, all the while trying to make sense of what just happened.  
  
"I can't believe McGee did that, threw a drink in my face just because he assumed I was messing with him. What an ass!" she told herself, blotting futilily at her stained lab coat.  
  
Taking it off and hanging it over a chair, she caught sight of her streaked appearance in the small mirror Tony had hung near the door, supposedly so they could catch sight of Gibbs before he came in.  
  
"Goth Queen act, humph! He doesn't deserve a Goth Queen, more like a Stepford wife!" she groused. Suddenly the term didn't seem so harmless, is that what the others thought she was, an act?  
  
"Abby." Startled, she turned to see Ducky, a concerned look on his face. For a moment she irrationally thought of burying her head in his shoulder and bawling, then her pride stepped in and she managed a smile.  
  
"Ducky, I'm glad to see you. Just tidying up before I start work!" she said breezily, then stopped as he came forward and without a word put his arms around her.  
  
"My dear girl." That was all it took, suddenly Abby was crying and kissing and being kissed and hearing her name repeated gently.  
  
Finally she found herself sitting on the sofa, with a none-to-dry hankerchief in one hand and Ducky holding the other. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have fallen apart like that, but when McGee said, I mean, Duck, do you think I put on an act?" she asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
"Abby, you couldn't be an act if you tried. You are a sweet, lovely, original person who lives life to the fullest. I wouldn't change a thing about you, except of course, maybe not drink so much caffeine, I have some lovely English teas that would give you just as much energy." he said, then saw her smile.  
  
"I love you, Ducky, and I don't care about Rule 12 or McGee or Tony's teasing or.." she was cut off in midstream by the doctor's kiss, which caused the twosome to slide down together onto the sofa.  
  
Neither of them heard the gasp that issued from the likes of DiNozzo, Kate and McGee, who had chosen the inopportune moment to enter in search of more paper towels.  
  
Backing out of the room, the three agents crept into the hallway, then looking at each other, uttered one word.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Gibbs entered the office and noticed the empty desks of Kate and DiNozzo. Frowning, he went down the hall and almost ran into the still shocked pair. "DiNozzo, did you finish checking on the whereabouts of our lead suspect?" Gibbs growled. "Because if you didn't, you're going to be wearing that cup of sludge instead of drinking it."  
  
"Uh, just waiting on a couple of call backs, boss, I'll finish following up right now." Tony gulped, ignoring the smirk on Kate's face.  
  
"Good, just what I want to hear. Kate, did I happen to say something funny just now?" he turned to her just a fraction of a second after the expression left her face.  
  
"No, Gibbs, just paying attention." she replied calmly. Staring at him, she irrationally wondered what it would be like to kiss Gibbs, then nearly fainted when she realized the same look was in his eyes. Forcing her eyes down onto an imaginary piece of lint, she felt her face grow warm, then risking a glance up, saw a knowing smile on her superior's face.  
  
"Good." Kate wasn't entirely sure actually heard the word or imagined it, because Gibbs turned on his heel and went down the hall toward the break room.  
  
Toward Abby, and Ducky, and the two of them on the sofa..........  
  
She winced, God help them both when the irresistible force met the immovable rules master.  
  
So to speak.  
  
As Gibbs approached the lounge, he could hear Abby and Duck's voices, and instantly tensed, this was not the confrontation he wanted to have this morning,  
  
But this was his job, so taking a deep breath, he turned the corner.  
  
And found his old friend brewing a cup of tea, while Abby loaded more ice into her Big Drink.  
  
"Good morning, Jethro, care for something other than that liquid nitro you fuel up with every morning?" Ducky looked up at him, an unmistakable twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"No thanks, Duck, morning, Abby, you went through your morning fill-up already?" Gibbs's nose caught the unmistakable smell of damp hair, then saw her stained lab coat.  
  
"Uh, yeah, Gibbs, I had a little mishap, but thanks for sending Tony down with it, really was a wake-up call." she answered, snapping the lid on her drink.  
  
"Don't mention it, Abs. By the way, if McGee gets out of line again, he'll be wearing more then a wake-up call." her boss added. Grabbing his mug off the counter, he exited the room leaving behind two very surprised people.  
  
"Ducky, how does he do that?" Abby gazed at the doctor, who shook his head, bemused.  
  
"With Jethro, one never knows. Yet....." Ducky glanced at her, then smiled.  
  
"I think we should take ourselves down to the lab, after all, what the eye doesn't see,"  
  
"The heart can't know." Abby finished, then held out her hand.  
  
TBC? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"I must say, Abby, that your choice of décor reminds me of a Parisian loft, almost Art Deco in a Grand Grignol way." Ducky entered the lab and removed his jacket and hat.  
  
"Thanks, Ducky, I never thought of it that way." Abby followed him in, then went to the small kitchenette he had fitted up. As she filled up a kettle, she suddenly felt a breath on her neck, then something cold against her skin.  
  
"Well, I do appreciate the design of all eras, particularly those of the Romantic age." Ducky continued, then abruptly felt a change in the atmosphere.  
  
"Abby, is something wrong?" he called, then froze as he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"No, my dear Dr. Mallard, but if you do not turn around and keep your hands where I can see them, something will be wrong with your Abigail."  
  
Turning as instructed, he saw the terrorist of his nightmares, Ari, holding a scalpel to the throat of Abby.  
  
Dry-throated, Ducky still managed to put some authority into his voice. "You bastard, get that thing away from her. If you have a problem, take it out on me."  
  
"I am, Doctor. This is my payback. Although....." the Israeli double agent hesitated, then moved the knife slightly away from the girl's throat. "I do owe you for talking Catlin out of killing me. Because of that, I was able to continue my mission."  
  
"God help me for that." the doctor thought. Aloud he said, "Then pay me back another way, by letting Abby go. I'm much more of use to you, besides, she's prone to fainting spells. The only reason she's down here today is as a test to her phobia."  
  
Seeing the sudden recognition in her expressive eyes, Ducky blessed the fact that he had teased her about her aversion to standard fairy tales as a child.  
  
Suddenly Abby gasped, "No, the room's closing in, can't breathe...."  
  
Abruptly he saw her eyes roll back, and startled, Ari moved his arm away from her neck as she started to slide to the floor. Instantly Ducky moved forward, one hand going for the agent's throat, the other karate chopping the scalpel out of his fingers.  
  
"Get Jethro!" he yelled to Abby, who immediately got up, then going to the door, flung it open, then instead of running, picked up the nearest weapon handy and brought it down on the writhing Ari's head.  
  
Without a sound the man went limp, then Ducky heard her voice.  
  
"Duck, let go. He's out. It's okay, love, let go."  
  
Shocked out of his intent to kill, he released his hold on Ari's throat, then heard Gibbs in back of him.  
  
"Nice work, Duck, Abby. And you were afraid that camera would be nothing but invading your space." DiNozzo was in the doorway, open-mouthed with admiration; "Remind me never to get you mad, Ducky!"  
  
Getting to his feet, a shaken Ducky met his old friend's eyes.  
  
"I'm getting too old for this, I completely forgot about the camera. Thanks, Jethro."  
  
"No, Duck, thank you. You took out my unfinished business." Gibbs's hand lightly squeezed his shoulder. Turning, he supervised the loading of the unconscious Ari onto a stretcher, then signaled to a smirking DiNozzo to follow the military paramedics.  
  
As Gibbs started to leave, he said over his shoulder, "By the way, Rule 13, Duck."  
  
The door closed, then Ducky took a ragged breath.  
  
"Abby... "  
  
"It's okay, Duck, you were great." Suddenly she had her arms around him, and they kissed as he thanked whatever God responsible for her being unhurt.  
  
Finally breaking apart to take a breath, Ducky managed a smile at her. "My dear girl, you almost had me fooled there with your collapse. What did you hit him with?"  
  
"A niblick." she grinned, pointing to the broken golf club on the floor.  
  
"It died a valiant death, Abby." he sighed, then was startled to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"My sweet girl, what is it? He's gone, he won't be back this time, I promise." Ducky reassured her, worried.  
  
"Ducky, I'm going to resign. I won't let them separate us. This job isn't worth it." she told him emotionally.  
  
Beaming, the doctor cupped her face in his hands "my love, you don't have worry, Jethro understands." He kissed her deeply, feeling her relaxing against him.  
  
After a moment, Abby asked, almost as an afterthought, "How do you know?"  
  
Ducky chuckled, caressing her cheek. "Rule 13, don't ask, don't tell!"  
  
The End? 


	7. Epilogue

Everything's Ducky-Epilogue

Epilogue

"Dammit, I wanted him alive."

Kate had never finished dealing with being held hostage not once, but twice by Ari. Having taken the call from the hospital that he had died from his injuries, she had a surprising sense of closure.

Finding Gibbs in the break room, Kate had broken the news to him, and was shocked by his swearing.

"Talk to me Gibbs. If you're having second thoughts about Ducky and Abby finishing off Ari, don't. "He's dead, I'm not sorry either." Hot tears filled her eyes and she turned her back to her boss, only to feel his arm spin her around until she faced him.

"Kate." He said her name tersely, then she saw the anger in his gaze.

Suddenly his eyes softened, and taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Katie, I'm not sorry, either."

She couldn't help it, the change in his manner, the way he said her name, Kate felt her tears spilling on to her cheeks and at once she was crying against Gibbs chest, wetting his shirt.

"Shh, it's all right, Katie. I didn't mean to make it sound like he should be alive. I wanted to find out who helped him get in here, he had your address in his pocket and an outline of where everyone sat. What if he came after you again?" Gibbs made a sound suspiciously like a gulp, and Kate raised her head to look at him, not believing her ears.

"Gibbs, you mean, oh God." She sniffed, and he smiled comfortingly at her, then pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes before handing it to her so she could blow her nose.

"Better, Katie?" he asked, hesitantly. Kate nodded, then found her voice.

"Thanks, Gibbs, I can't believe I broke down like that, only it was like a bad re-run, seeing him taken out of here like that. If Ducky and Abby hadn't taken him down....,"

"I know, and you have every right to be upset at having to deal with this." her boss put his hand on hers, then squeezed it.

"I'll be all right. You, know." Kate hesitated, then felt his fingers intertwine with her. "You're only the second person in my life to call me "Katie".

"Do you mind." Gibbs cleared his throat, and Kate realized he was unsure of himself, or her reaction or both.

Throwing caution to the winds, she raised her eyes to meet his, then replied, "No. You make me feel cared for when you say it."

"Well, you are. Never doubt that." Gibbs assured her, as Kate couldn't believe her ears., Gibbs cared.

"I won't, and I don't care about Rule 12. Abby said once that life's too short not to tell people how you feel. Well, I want you to know, Iloveyou." she rushed the words together, irrationally afraid he'd interrupt her.

At once, Gibbs' eyes blazed with feeling, and pulling her to him, he kissed her, his lips like fire on hers. Kate put her arms around him as he opened his mouth to hers, and she yielded to him, tasting like mint and licorice.

Finally coming up for air, they broke apart, gasping for breath. "I love you too, Katie. I only made up that rule so you and DiNozzo would stay on the up and up. I never thought you'd care about, well," her boss gave Kate that reluctant smile, and she put her fingers on his lips.

"I never wanted Tony, Gibbs, just you."

"Good, cause if you'd ever even thought about him that way...." Gibbs stopped, then grinned at Kate's look of wonder. "You don't know what you do to me, Katie."

"I guess I'm going to find out." she teased, shyly, and Gibbs took her hand, then froze as voices came down the hall.

"It's Ducky and Abby, it's all right, please." Kate feared Gibbs would back down, forgetting his own words. Her only reply was his raising her hand to his lips, then he smiled as Ducky came into the room, followed by a subdued Abby.

"Jethro, any word from the hospital?" Ducky asked with a calm tone, glancing at his Abigail.

"Yes, Duck. Ari didn't make it. My only regret in him being gone, is that we don't know how he got in here." Gibbs quietly explained. Ducky sat on the couch, then put his head in his hands.

"It's my fault, I was so enraged, I didn't think to just subdue him, I wanted to protect Abby so badly I .." the doctor's voice faded, then Abby startled all of them by stamping her foot and swearing.

"Damn it, Ducky, don't you start. You saved my life, he would have taken it. Look what he did to Gerald, and Gibbs and Kate, twice! I'm the one who nailed him, and I'm not sorry!"

The others looked in astonishment at her outburst, then Gibbs smiled at her.

"Neither am I, Abby. Thank you."

"Bless you, dear." Ducky raised his head and glanced up at his girl, then reached for her hand.

"Duck." she put her hand in his, then went into his embrace. As the two hugged, Gibbs tugged at Kate's hand, then said gently, "Come on, Rule 14."

Puzzled, Kate followed him to the elevator, then as the doors closed, asked, "What's Rule 14?"

Gibbs embraced her, then whispered, "When nothing else makes sense, believe."

"I believe in Rule 14." she softly told him, then their lips met as one.

The end??????


End file.
